Worse than Peeves
by MoldymortsBestFriend
Summary: I'm unsure of how to summarise this so you'll have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or settings which are mentioned within the Harry Potter books or films; they all belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy!-.**

It had been approximately 35 days since the fall of Voldemort.35 days since Fred died.35 days I had been a single twin.35 days of being at the bottom of a firewhiskey bottle. I had been staying at The Burrow, due to the incapability to stay in the flat in which me and my deceased twin had shared since we left Hogwarts two years earlier. The rest of my family took Fred's death hard, but they were coping which was more than I could say for myself as I would spend most of my days curled up in the bedroom in which Fred and I used to share, crying hard as I drank away the emptiness which had swallowed me when my brother, Fred died due to an explosion caused by the notorious death eater, Augustus Rookwood.

"George?" I heard my mother say quietly, her voice echoing through the thin wooden door that separated my bedroom from the hallway in which she was stood in. I hadn't began to drink yet, so reluctantly I opened the door, revealing my dirty and dishevelled self.

"Oh, Georgie. You look so thin and weak." My mother gasped, looking me up and down before pulling me into a large, bone-crushing hug.

"He's gone Mum, and he's never coming back" I sobbed, unable to keep my emotions hidden any while longer.

"It's not like you're the only one who lost him." Spat my younger brother, Ron before I turned to face the younger redhead who was currently stood in the doorway of his own bedroom.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say such a thing like that? You may have lost Fred like the rest of us, but George was his twin so it's natural for him to get more upset about it than the rest of us!" screamed my mother, before both Ginny and my father came rushing up the stairs, a look of confusion wiped across both of their freckled faces.

"He's right, Mum. I guess I'm just being over dramatic about it all." I choked, walking back into my bedroom and casting a locking spell upon the old wooden door that currently separated me from the rest of my family.

"Freddie," I sobbed, holding the picture of my twin and I on our eighth birthday where we were frantically waving at the camera, flashing toothy grins at my father who had been taking pictures at the time.

"Arthur, we need to do something. He's lost so much weight not to mention the countless empty bottles of firewhiskey in there with him" I hear my mother say as I began to cry louder.

"Molly, dear, leave him be." My father soothed before the pair made their way downstairs.

My stomach growled with hunger so I decided to make my way downstairs and grab some food but my journey was delayed when Hermione emerged from Ginny's room and stood in front of me.

"George, how are you?" she asked softly, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Empty." I replied, my eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Could I maybe speak to you later?" she asked quietly, running a hand through her hair which had calmed down since she had left Hogwarts. It looked amazing.

"Sure" I mumbled, using the back of my hand to wipe the tears that were currently streaming down my face. I stepped round Hermione and continued my way down the stairs before seeing my family turn round in unison from where they were sat at the dinner table.

"Alright?" I mumbled, vaguely nodding towards my family as I made my way towards the cupboard in which my mother kept pre-made sandwiches for when any of us got hungry before dinner.

"George, stop being such an anti-social prick and start socialising with the family for the first time since Fred went and got himself killed" growled Ron from his seat at the dinner table.

That was when I snapped.

"You heartless bastard!" I screamed, sprinting towards the table before pushing Ron to the floor and I leant over him.

"He was your brother! He was there when nobody else was!" I bellowed, punching him repetitively in the face and when I heard a satisfying crunch, I stood up and began to kick him in the ribs as hard as I could.

"It's true though, He was careless like usual and went and got himself blown up!" snapped Ron, clutching his nose from where I had just broken it. I pulled my wand out and held it to his throat.

"Say something else about Fred, go on say something!" I spat as Bill and Charlie pulled me away and into the garden.

"George, what the fuck are you playing at?" exclaimed Bill, pulling the band from his long hair and tied it back again in a tighter hold.

"You heard how he was disrespecting Fred, he had no right!" I replied, pulling out a packet of wizard cigarettes and removed one from the packet.

"Can I have one of those" asked my older brothers in unison, holding their hands out for a cigarette. Reluctantly, I passed them both a cigarette before pulling out my wand and lighting my own. Taking a long drag, I looked down at the scars that were visible on my arms.

"George, please tell me that those scars on your arms are from the war" asked Bill, blowing a perfect ring of purple smoke from his mouth. Shaking my head, I took yet another long drag before Charlie broke the awkward silence.

"George… Have you done them within the past month?" Charlie said, a worried look swept across his face as his cigarette dangled from his lips. I nodded before walking away from my brothers, tears pricking my eyes for the third time that day. I sat down against a tree before the pair walked over and sat beside me.

"Can I see?" Bill said quietly, peering over towards my arms. They weren't regular scars like most people who self-harmed. My scars all read Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or settings which are mentioned within the Harry Potter books or films; they all belong to JK Rowling. I would just like to say that Death is included within this chapter and Fred will be included a lot more within the story. Enjoy!-.**

"George, can I ask you a very serious question?" Bill said as a grave expression appeared on his face as he looked at me. I simply nodded in response.

"Do you think you're suicidal?" he whispered, I could barely hear him. But I could hear him, unfortunately.

"I think I am," I replied, beginning to cry again. "I just want to be with Fred again"

Both Charlie and Bill nodded gravely before I heard footsteps come up behind us.

"Maybe you should go top yourself then, George. It's not like anybody would miss you." Ron growled, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. Maybe I should, I thought, I'd be with Fred. I stood up quickly before running into The Burrow and into my bedroom, locking my door with a strong locking spell. Within minutes, Bill, Charlie, My parents and Ginny were hammering on the door, screaming for me to open it. I picked up Fred's wand from the chest between our beds and raised it to my forehead, casting the Avada Kedavra spell as my family burst into the room.

Normal POV.

Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur and Ginny burst into the Twins' bedroom to see George lay on the floor, not moving or breathing.

"George! George!" screamed his mother, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her son onto her lap and cradling him.

"Not my baby, No! Georgie, Georgie please wake up!" she pleaded, hope filling her as she willed her son to wake up.

Bill and Charlie were crying as they both pulled a crying Ginny into a tight embrace whilst Arthur knelt by his wife's side, tears also streaming down his face. Hermione stood in the doorway to see the family crying, a confused look upon her face as she was unsure of what happened.

"Arthur, he's dead! My little prankster, dead. How can I have lost my twins within a month of each other?" cried Molly, pulling her dead son into a tighter embrace.

"Molly, he's with his brother now. He's happy now." Her husband replied, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder.

Ron eventually came up the stairs to see his mother cradling the limp body of his brother. What had he done. Bill looked up to see his younger brother leaning against the doorframe, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"You bastard!" he screamed, escaping his siblings' embrace and lunging for Ron before breaking Ron's nose for the second time that day.

"What did Ron do?" asked a sobbing Hermione, clutching her stomach protectively.

"He suggested to George that he kill himself." Charlie interjected; trying to pull from Ginny's strong grasp but was unable too. Merlin was she strong!

"Oh" Hermione said, clutching her stomach before running from the room to violently throw up.

George's POV. I am aware he is dead; this is written in his POV as a ghost.

"Freddie? Freddie?" I called, looking around aimlessly in the white space. Seconds later, I was plunged into my old bedroom, Fred stood there with a look of shock on his face.

"Fred, is that really you?" I exclaimed, pulling my brother into a strong embrace in which he returned.

"Georgie! I've missed you so much!" he replied before turning to face the crying family on the floor with the exception of a long red haired man who had a wand aimed at somebody else's throat.

"Is that-"I began before Fred nodded, turning to face me.

"I've been watching you, George. I knew we were close, but I didn't know we were that close." He mumbled before I began to laugh.

"Walker, Talker, Creepy Stalker" I chuckled, causing Fred to laugh as well.

"Are we ghosts then?" I asked him after we stopped laughing, looking down at the family who currently knelt down on the floor, cradling my body. Woah, this was strange.

"Nope, we're pretty much the same as we used to be except we can choose who we're visible to as well the fact we don't need to shower, eat, sleep etc." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So why didn't you choose to show yourself to me" I asked him, feeling a shot of sadness in my chest knowing that my brother chose not to let me see him.

"I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were. It killed me, pardon the pun, seeing you so depressed and those scars on your arms." He choked, a tear falling from his face.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't stay on earth for much longer knowing that I wouldn't see you again." I cried, tears streaming down my face. Fred pulled me into a tight hug and we stood hugging each other for a while as I heard my family crying.

Pulling away, I walked over to where a plain piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink sat and began to write a message to my distraught family members.

_Dear Weasley's,_

_Mum , I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. Don't bother mourning over me as Fred and I are pranking in a better place, keep on cooking. I love you._

_Dad , I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. Don't get to upset because I know that I was your favourite, I'm kidding but at my funeral , I beg you not to give me a boring ceremony, I want to go out with fireworks and a party. I love you._

_Ginny, I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. Don't cry over the fact your favourite brother has died because you're a strong girl. I only ask one favour of you and that is to run mine and Freddie's shop. And don't get pregnant until you're at least 30 or I'll get Merlin to allow me to come down and kick Harry's arse. I love you Gingeface._

_Ronald, I have nothing to write to you as you're a dickhead._

_Billy, I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you raise my little niece but remember I'll be watching her grow up into a little princess. Also get a haircut you pansy. I love you, Fleur and Victoire._

_Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. I need to let you know that I was in love with you. I love you._

_Charlie, I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't bear staying there anymore knowing that Fred would never come back. Don't forget to name a dragon after me when you return to Romania because you love me a lot more than you love Fred .Fine Fred, stop elbowing me will you! . I know you loved us both but still, name a dragon after me? I love you._

_I love you all and Fred told me to write that he loves you as well and not to mourn over your favourite Friends/Siblings/Sons. _

_Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley 10__th__ June 1998._

_**AUTHORS NOTE;**_

_**I'LL BE TAKING A REST FROM WRITING FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AS I PLAN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY – .**_


End file.
